wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Health Care
This is an article about the American form of market-based health care. For the the Socialistic form, click here Health care is a privilege, not a right. That is why it is only available to Premium Citizens, who can afford it. Because America is a capitalist nation, out health care system is for profit. For profit health care is exactly that: for profit! People who can't afford health shouldn't just get it for free. All Republicans, including the Greatest President Ever, knows this is the only way to run a health care system. Democrats, on the other hand, hold the Communist notion that all Americans deserve health care coverage. Who's to Blame for America's Poor Health Care System? Even the Greatest President Ever agrees that America's health care system could be better. But he knows exactly what is wrong with it, too. (See also: his speech) Democrats The Democrats want to turn America into France or Canada and institute Socialized Medicine. They force regulation down our throats in the name of "keeping us safe." They also block all Republican effort to allow the free market to work as it was intended. Doctors Our President lays a large portion of the blame on doctors. Specifically their bad handwriting, which leads to incorrect or unnecessary treatment, and extra medical costs. This probably accounts for close to 50% of all superfluous medical costs. Also, doctors are always orderings "tests" and "medicine" for "Boobs"! You Yes you. Because our President says so. Americans file so many frivolous lawsuits against doctors that medical malpractice insurance companies are forced to either raise their rates or allow their enormous profits to decrease. These lawsuits account for probably close to another 50% of all unnecessary medical costs. Michael Moore Michael Moore and his movie Sicko are close to destroying America's last bit of faith in the health care system. As a guest on The Report, Moore admitted that he is an opponent of the free market and that he believes medicine should not be affected by the motivation for profit. His arguments are irrelevant because he obviously hates America so much. The Greatest President Ever Speaks About Health Care Watch George W. Bush speak to Real Americans about health care in an open, honest, and completely non-misleading way: Factoids *There are only 46 million uninsured people in America. That's 1 in 6, which is pretty darned good, at least as long as my big dividends keep coming in. *Every single American Citizen would have health insurance now if Bill Clinton hadn't sabotaged the system in the 1990s. *Illegal immigrants are stealing health care from Real Americans. *Free Market Health Care Bring Lots of money for America (CEO to be honored with "Humanitarian Award") *America has the Best Health Care in The World! and mexico the cheapest *Private Health Insurance still the cheapest in the world... *The Undesirables can wait for Health Care reform, they have always been around you know. Where are they going to go anyway?... *Private Health Care never rations medicine, that is just bad business *Pre-existing conditions are ruining America's health. We must stop these commie pre-existing conditions from turning us into welfare queens. *Real Free Market Medicine can also save your soul for Jesus to rapture! (rapture is free!) *support Socialized Medicine... need I say more? *Free Market Health Care is good for America *Free Market Health encourages the development of Healthy Babies. Liburals, no one likes a chubby baby! We have compounded a list of 10 likely scenarios if Obamacare were to pass, we call it 10 Worst Things That Would Happen If Obamacare Passes Real American Hero Kenneth Gladney The Uninsured "The Activist" *Kenneth Needs your help! Please send money! Private Insurance Secret Plan to Stop Socialism *TOP SECRET *Health Insurance CEO demands more free market freedom on Health Care *Obama's Secret Email! *Footage of British Citizens dying on the streets *Communist Co-ops wont hurt the free market *Newest Free Market Plan will bring More Profits! * Romney Awesome plan to save America's Health Care! *To Shut Down all Socialized Hospitals in the Country *to give more choices to patients *"Mike Enzi", he is our secret weapon... (shhh... dont tell anyone!) *Educate the Populace that Socialized Medicine will Kill you *Welfare Queens will be banned from getting free medicine *Dogs wont be allowed to get Health Insurance Update: New Free Market Health Care Reform on Its Way! Thanks to the now reformed Senator Max Baucus we shall see a truly free market health care system! We are sure the Free Market Health Care reforms will save many lives! * A group of Real American Heroes started a series of PSA videos to protect CEOs and their profits to enrich America's wealth. They call their mission Protect Insurance Company Profits for America * They will make sure that all Real Americans will be forced given the option to buy their high price affordable premiums. * Elimination of Anti-trust Laws, this idea is supported by Congressman Ron Paul and we love it! This way companies will become so big that there will tons of money to buy new mansions use in healing the rest of America! * People die not because of lack of ensure, but lack of efficiency in the system to quickly get them insurance. We just need to replace a much faster and efficient system to cover everyone in America, the Free Market will fix it all! Obama's New Communist Agenda: Trustbusters! Obama created a team of four Labcoat Larrys to destroys America's Health Care so it can be replaced it with Socialized Medicine. No CEO is safe, no Private Health Insurance is safe as long as these commie hippies are on the loose... they are the Trustbusters! ♫♪Trustbusters…♫♪ ♫♪If there's somethin' strange with your Insurance Bill Who ya gonna call (Trustbusters) If it's somethin' sick an they won't pay Who ya gonna call (Trustbusters)♫♪ ♫♪I ain't afraid a no CEO I ain't afraid a no CEO If you're seein' bankruptcy runnin' thru your head Who can you call (Trustbusters) A Lobbyist man sleepin' in your Congressman’s bed Oh who ya gonna call (Trustbusters) I ain't afraid a no CEO I ain't afraid a no CEO Who ya gonna call (Trustbusters) If you're all sick pick up the phone An call (Trustbusters)♫♪ ♫♪I ain't afraid a no CEO I hear it likes high premiums I ain't afraid a no CEO Who you gonna call (Trustbusters) Mm…if you've had a dose Of a freaky acne and skin rash You better call Trustbusters Bustin' makes me feel good I ain't afraid a no CEOs♫♪ ♫♪Don't get sick alone oh no…Trustbuster When he comes through your door Unless you've just got coverage I think you better call Trustbusters Ooh... who you gonna call (Trustbusters) Who you gonna call (Trustbusters) Ah, I think you better call (Trustbusters)♫♪ ♫♪I can't hear you…(Trustbusters) Who you gonna call (Trustbusters) Louder Trustbusters Who you gonna call (Trustbusters) Who you can call Trustbusters…(till fade)♫♪ Don't See Also *Michael Moore's movie, Sicko *Mike Huckabee External Tubes * Join now, salaries can only get higher! * Sign up now before the prices go up! * Why Private Healthcare is the Best Healthcare in the world! * Let the freemarket decide on healthcare! * Health Insurers say: "Smoking is good for our profits your health!" * Healthcare Industry stops socialist welfare queens from stealing from America! * Free market does a better job on healthcare, says poll * How the free market makes America's Healthcare the best in the world! * The GOP's plan to fix Healthcare. Its so easy, even a Caveman can do it! * Private Healthcare is the best money can buy! * un-american traitor demands free health care... good luck buddy! * Government Employees forced to accept inferior government healthcare coverage * Private Healthcare Insurers helps America to save TONS of money! * With Private Healthcare there is no waiting time for you to see your own doctor! Those are one of the perks of the free market! * Arizona says NO to Socialized Medicine! Arizonas, your sacrifice will never be forgotten! * America's Healthcare is the Best in the World! *How Socialized Medicine destroys Small Businesses *GOP unveils new plan to increase Health Care Profit * How Socialized Medicine destroyed Canada *GOP new plan to reform Health Care *Sen. Baucus works hard for the health of America *Why Private Health Care is better than the DMV *American Nurses tells America how Socialized Medicine will kill them all *America does not support Health Care reform! *Private Health Care saves Billions for investors customers *Evidence that Private Health Care is good for the Free Market *Real Americans must stop Government from messing Medicare: "Get your Stinking Government hands out of our Medicare!" *GOP suggests more Free Market options to reform Health Care *Crazy man rants about Socialized Medicine *Cigma makes new profits! *Angry right Real Americans harasses Rep. Lloyd Doggett with anti-health care chants some commie *Right Wingers Wreak Havoc on Philadelphia Town Meeting *Why Public Option is a no-no *GOP finds solution to Health Care crisis! *Real Americans fight for the soul of America's Health Care! *Private Health Insurance to win Humanitarian Award! *Free Market Health Care Agent Kidnapped!!! *Private Health Care Works: See! The Free Market System Works! *10 Reasons why America has The Best Health Care in The World! *Your Health Insurance Plan Is Worse Than You Think The Best in The World *Private Health Care Industry best system for the Retards! *British refugees seeks Real Health Care on America *Wall Street has no Problems with Co-ops *Real Americans do not want Socialized Medicine! Will Never Use Mooslim afrikan witchraft medicine *Insurers Bullied by Malicious Hippies! *More evidence that America has the best Health Care in the world! *Without Reform, Health Insurance Premiums Profits Could Double By 2020!! *McCain: "The Fundamentals of Our Health Care System are Still Strong" *GOP to save Health Care for the good of the country *Sen. James Inhofe (R-Okla.) to block Socialized Medicine *Private Health Care Industry to Bring Bigger Profits! *Socialized Medicine is such a funny and stupid idea... *Real American Health Care Reform Plan will bring new profits!!! create incentives to be healthy! *Health Care Industry to stop welfare queens *How Free Market Health Insurance Saved My Life *Free Market Health the only working system to protect Americans from death *America's children in safer hands with free market health care *Firefighters and police officers thankful of having Real Health Care *Free Market Health Industry demands welfare queens from stop robbing them *Health Care Industry Loves Free Speech *Free Market Health Care is good for the Economy *Feminazi demands insurance protection for her boobs *Young student learns his lesson: Buy Insurance *AMA made of loosers *Free Market Rewards loyal workers and customers *Save the Fetus, Starve the Babies Save the Free Market